Di Tepi Jalan
by EcrivainHachan24
Summary: Masih dengan teriakan panik dan takut, gadis itu menekan klakson, gas, rem—atau apa pun itu untuk membuat kegaduhan dan menarik perhatian. Sia-sia. Dia tahu ajalnya tengah di ambang. RnR?


**Halo minna 8'D saya kembali menulis di fandom ini dengan sebuah genre yang paling tidak saya kuasai; Tragedy/Suspense. Nggak tahu juga ya kenapa bisa kepikiran bikin fic ini. Tapi sebenernya ini terinspirasi dari sebuah cerpen di majalan sekolah saya :'D wkwk. **

**Fic ini spesial untuk Orzpesalius yang sedang berulangtahun hari ini. :) makin tua aja lo. wwkwkwkwk #bukan.**

**Anyway, curhat dikit. Saya baru selesai pentas drama tadi. Dan syukurlah berjalan lancar :'D makasih doanya, ya! Walopun setelahnya badan saya ngedrop nih T_T huhuhuh. #kenapacurhat #siapapeduli #ditimpukbensin8kg.**

**Jadi, silakan dibaca minna :)**

* * *

**Di Tepi Jalan**

a VOCALOID FANFIC

By : EcrivainHachan24

Desclaimer : Yamaha Crypton Future Media

Tragedy/Suspense

One Shot special for **Orzpesalius** yang berulang tahun hari ini. Selamat ulang tahun, Lek! ;p wkwk.

Terinspirasi dari majalah sekolah saya :)

* * *

WARNING!

Nggak jelas, gantung, abal suspense, etc.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

.

.

.

Roda bulat dengan jumlah empat yang menopang sebuah badan mobil berwarna hitam keperakan dengan plat nomor di belakang dan di depan terlihat melintas di jalanan kecil berbatu dan berliku di lereng pegunungan Akina yang tentram. Cahaya lampu mobilnya terlihat mencolok karena sinarnya yang kekuningan terlihat begitu terang di kabut malam yang menggumpal—memaksa dunia untuk tidur. Namun tidak untuk kedua orang di dalamnya.

Seorang gadis berambut hijau toska di kuncir dua yang panjannya melebihi pinggangnya sendiri tengah menatap keluar jendela—walaupun yang ia tatap hanyalah hampa kegelapan. Namun semak-semak dan dedaunan mengetuk-ngetuk jendela di sampingnya yang tertutup rapat. Dia mengantuk. Terlihat jelas dari kantung mata yang menghiasi bagian bawah matanya.

Sesekali dia menguap lalu mengerjapkan matanya. Lalu menelengkan kepalanya ke kanan—dan mendapati laki-laki dengan surai rambut biru gelap yang menyetir dengan sebuah seat belt yang melintang di bahu—melewati dada bidangnya dan berakhir di pinggangnya dengan arah yang berlawanan—wajahnya datar, namun terlihat jelas bahwa dia juga mengantuk.

Baiklah, sebenarnya apa yang mereka lakukan di sana, pada detik dan waktu yang menunjuk waktu tengah malam—pukul dua belas tepat—yang tertera di masing-masing ponsel dan detik jarum jam di timer mobil mereka? Simpel. Mereka sedang mengerjakan tugas akhir mereka untuk mengobservasi pertumbuhan penduduk di desa terpencil di gunung Akina yang menjulang tinggi. Mereka sudah memutar-mutar jalan sebanyak lebih dari delapan belas kali karena jalan menuju pegunungan gitu begitu berlika-liku, seperti kebanyakan jalanan menuju puncak pada umumnya.

Mata hijau gadis itu kini menatap kekasihnya—yang kini juga menguap beberapa kali sambil memejamkan matanya. Untung jalanan kosong—tidak ada kendaraan lain di depan moncong mobil mereka. Laki-laki itu mengacak pelan surai kebiruannya. Sebagai kekasih yang baik, Kaito Shion, nama laki-laki itu, rela mengantar Miku Hatsune—si gadis toska—sampai selarut ini demi keselamatannya. Dia tahu masih ada tugas yang harus dia kerjakan. Namun dia tak peduli. Gadisnya lebih penting.

"Kalau kau mengantuk, kita menepi dulu saja sebentar. Nanti pagi kita lanjutkan lagi," suara gadis itu mengisi kegamangan dan kesepian mobil tersebut sejak dua jam yang lalu—sejak keduanya mulai mengantuk dan menyerah pada keadaan. Namun si surai biru menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak mengantuk," ujarnya dengan suara berat khas orang lelah. "Mungkin kita yang salah jam keberangkatanya."

Tidak bisa disalahkan. Macet karena perbaikan jalan memang hal yang tidak biasa di Jepang. Begitupun hari ini. Mereka berangkat pukul empat sore dan ini sudah jam dua belas malam. Sudah delapan jam mereka melakukan perjalanan jauh dari Tokyo ke Akina. Benar-benar merepotkan. Namun harus berkorban sedikit demi kelulusannya kelak.

Lalu tidak ada yang bicara.

Keadaan kembali senyap dan mereka sibuk dengan rasa kantuk dan pikiran masing-masing sebelum tiba-tiba laki-laki bersurai biru gelap itu menghentikan mobilnya di pinggiran. Gadis itu menoleh sesaat. Sebelum laki-laki itu memberi kode bahwa dia ingin buang air kecil. Namun karena tidak ada satupun rumah ataupun penginapan di dekat sana, akhirnya si surai biru memutuskan untuk melaksanakan kebutuhannya di semak-semak dekat sana.

Sang gadis memutuskan untuk menunggu saja di dalam mobil sementara sang kekasihnya membiarkan mesih tetap menyala agar udara AC terus menerpa gadisnya, membuka kunci lalu turun dari mobil dan menutupnya dalam sekali gerakan. Terdengar 'brak' yang lumayan kencang sebelum akhirnya kehadiran laki-laki itu tidak dirasakan gadis itu yang kini mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Kantuknya semakin parah, namun tidak tidak boleh tidur sementara Kaito menyetir. Benar-benar tidak adil kalau begitu!

Dia menghela nafas lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di jok mobil.

Sudah lima belas menit berlalu, namun Kaito belum muncul juga. Memangnya semak-semak sejauh apa, sih?

Dia memutuskan untuk tinggal sebentar lagi.

Namun setengah jam kemudian, Kaito belum kembali juga. Perasaan gelisah mulai menyelimuti hati gadis itu. Dia menoleh ke belakang untuk mendapati siapa tahu Kaito telah kembali. Namun nyatanya tidak. Gelap masih menjadi fokusnya saat ini. Dia mengernyitkan dahinya saat akhirnya satu jam berlalu tanpa adanya tanda-tanda Kaito kembali barang sedikit saja.

Dia menghela nafas dan memutuskan untuk turun dan mencari kekasihnya itu. Walau keadaan begitu gulita, dia yakin akan menemukannya.

Namun sebuah suara langkah kaki sepatu _boot_ yang mengisi kesunyian malam itu membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya. Dia diam sebentar untuk mencermati apakah itu suara langkah kaki Kaito atau bukan sebelum suara jejak dan suara sesuatu yang menetes membuat perasaannya tak enak. Tanpa sadar, nafasnya memburu kencang dan degup jantungnya berpacu cepat. Suara apa itu?

Dia memutuskan untuk menahan nafasnya saat sebuah bayangan gelap melintasi sisi mobilnya dan suara jejak kaki sepatu _boot_ itu semakin keras dan nyata terdengar. Dia berusaha menutup kedua telinganya—berharap itu hanya halusinasinya—tidak berhasil. Suara itu semakin nyata di sampingnya membuat bulu kuduknya meremang karena di saat yang bersamaan, dia juga mendengar tetesan-tetesan suatu cairan yang tak diketahuinya.

Namun dia tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menyadari dan mengetahuinya.

Saat sosok pria aneh berbaju serba hitam—bahkan wajahnya tertutup tudung jubah hitam panjangnya terlihat berdiri di hadapan moncong mobilnya—begitu kontras karena sinar lampu yang menyinarinya. Pria aneh tadi memakai sebuah topeng aneh putih kelabu dengan beberapa lubang di atasnya—mengingatkan Miku pada sebuah film psikopat yang sadis yang pernah ditontonnya—sementara tubuhnya yang tidak terlalu tinggi memperlihatkan gerak-gerik mencurigakan.

Awalnya gadis itu hanya menatap lurus pria aneh itu dari balik jendela di depannya yang menghalangi sebelum akhirnya dia berteriak keras-keras saat pria aneh itu mengangkat sebelah tangan kanannya dan menunjukkan sesuatu yang menurutnya sangat mengerikan dan menyeramkan. Pria itu tidak peduli dengan teriakan gadis itu. Dia malah menggoyang-goyangkan benda di tangan kanannya—seolah meledek ketakutan gadis itu yang kini berteriak setengah menangis melihat kepala kekasihnya—Kaito—yang berada di genggaman tangan kanan pria itu. Ekspresi wajah Kaito begitu mengerikan—terbeliak kaget, mulut setengah terbuka dengan cairan merah kental yang membasahi hampir seluruh permukaan wajahnya yang tampan—dan selebihnya, darah segar itu menetes bagai keran air yang mengalir deras. Kini Miku tahu dari mana asal suara menetes itu.

Masih dengan teriakan panik dan takut, gadis itu menekan klakson, gas, rem—atau apa pun itu untuk membuat kegaduhan dan menarik perhatian demi mendapat pertolongan—dia tidak peduli walau kemungkinannya kecil sekali mengingat tempat ini begitu gelap dan sepi. Bahkan tidak ada pemukiman—gadis itu terus berteriak dan membuat kegaduhan tadi.

Namun gerakan pria itu kembali menarik perhatiannya saat tangan kiri si pria aneh mengangkat suatu benda kecil yang membuat pupil mata gadis itu mengecil.

… kunci mobil.

**OWARI**

**Iyaa iya. Emang nggak jelas banget :'D ini apa. wkwkk. Maaf kalo fic hadiah ulangtaun untukmu abal beginih, Orz -' wakakakak. **

**Lalu, doakan saya cepat sembuh ya, readers. Sakit itu nggak enak. =_= #semuajugatauwoi.**

**Sip, terima kasih sudah membaca!**

**Silakan mengisi kotak review di bawah jika berkenan? :)**

**V**

**V**


End file.
